


Ayama

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Based off of Inuyasha
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: This is Ayama's POV. My friend Claire Savitts and I are doing an RP about Kagome as a child and my OC Jessica. We have given Kagome's mother a name and it's Kora. This is about Ayama and her mate Kain and Ayama's brother Kenji, as the story progresses, other siblings will come in. Jin, Markus, and Hitomi. And eventually their birth parents. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ayama, Kain - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Ayama Armada and I have four other siblings. 

There are five of us in total, the only one I grew up with is Kenji, he is the older brother.

We recently all had lunch at Mariko’s. That’s where we all met each other for the first time.

Jin is the oldest, then comes Kenji, then myself, my other sister Hitomi and Markus is the youngest of us.

Jin and Markus work together at Mariko’s. Markus is a chef, an excellent chef at that. Jin is a server.

Kenji is a OB/GYN.

I’m a Jeweler and Hitomi is a Lawyer.

We’re not sure who our birth parents are, but they gave us up so we could have a better life.

The day we all went to Mariko’s or lunch is the day we swapped phone numbers.

My father’s name was Akihiro and my mother’s was Tsubaki.

Our parents tried for years before they adopted us to have a child of their own but that didn’t work. 

Mama told me that she had a hostile uterus and it wouldn’t allow her to have babies.

Daddy said he couldn’t have kids because he found out he was sterile.

My daddy was my hero. He was always there whenever I needed him to be there.

When our parents died it was hard on both of us, I took daddy’s death the hardest. I lost my rock, my best friend.

Kenji protected me a lot as we grew up. 

I worked to put myself through college and found my passion for jewelry.

I studied and worked very hard to graduate.

Kenji worked and put himself through medical school to become an OB/GYN and he is a good one. 

He and Makoto dated in high school and some in college, and married when they were out of college, it was a big ceremony as her parents demanded it.

It was a beautiful ceremony, I sat on his side and watched him pledge his life to her. I have been so happy for them ever since.

I recently found my one for life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him. 

He will do what my father and Kenji have done, and that is, to protect me.


	2. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayama graduates college and is really missing her parents on her special day. Kenji isn't making it easy for her and they fight.

It has taken me a long time to get over my parents death. They died in a car accident when I was 14 and Kenji was 16.

Kenji was there for my graduation from college and he was so proud of me.

Out of habit I looked for my parents and looked sad when I didn’t see them.

“Ayama…” he said.

“I know, it still hurts Kenj...they were supposed to be here for a lot of things...I know you tell me they are watching over me and I believe that they are but damn it, it hurts! I had this all imagined all in my mind. They were supposed to be here with flowers and big smiles, with hugs and kisses” I told him trying not to cry.

“I know, I know...but you knew life would change once they died”

I looked away and sighed. “I know, but it’s still not right”

Makoto smiled at me. “You looked great up there, good job” she said

“Thanks Moto” I said smiling.

“You’re welcome” she told her. “Let’s go home and celebrate” Makoto said

“What’s for dinner?” I asked.

“How about we grabbed pizza on the way home?” she suggested.

“That sounds great! Let’s do that? We need two though, because I don’t like all the same things Kenji likes”

“Um...guys, remember I can’t really have milk” he said

“Right, I forgot” Makoto said. “Um, burgers then?”

“Forget it, I’ll just make something” Kenji said.

“Please don’t be mad” I said

“I’m not mad, I’m tired...it’s been a long day, I’ve been up over 24 hours...I’m a resident and we work long shifts, I just wanna go home, eat and go to bed” he said.

Makoto rubbed his back. “Let’s just go get burgers and go home, I have a 24 hour shift starting at 6 a.m. tomorrow morning” she said.

“Fine, burgers it is” Kenji said

I looked down and followed them out.

I said softly feeling like I didn’t belong there. ‘I wish you were here daddy, I wanted a steak dinner with you, like you promised’ I thought to myself

We all got in the car and went to the best and cheapest hamburger stand and went home.

“I’m going out for a walk” I said after they got home.

“Where are you going?” Kenji asked.

“Out, I wanted pizza, I’m going to get a pizza...what I really want I can’t have, so I NEED to be alone for a bit, is that okay?” I asked him.

“Fine, I’m eating and going to bed. Make sure you lock up behind yourself” he told her

Ayama left and Makoto looked at him.

“We could have done two different things…” she told him.

“Whatever” he said, starting to eat his burger.

She ate as well and stayed quiet. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, I don’t want to disturb you” 

“We’ll sleep together” he told her.

“I’m mad at you, I will sleep on the couch” she said going to get her clothes.

“I’m too tired for this” he said and fell asleep on the couch.

Makoto came down to find him already asleep on the couch and went back to their room. “Stupid head” she said to herself and laid in bed.

She didn’t sleep much that night and went to work more tired.

The next morning Kenji was up and cooking breakfast for himself and me

I came down and had some coffee and the breakfast he cooked.  
“I’m sorry Kenji, but it was my night...it was supposed to be special” I told him.

“I know, I’m sorry too, Koto and I slept apart from each other because we had a fight...tonight i will cook you whatever you want” he told me.

“I don’t want you to cook! I wanted to go to dinner with daddy!” I said trying not to cry.

“May...come on…” he said softly.

“Damn it!! Leave me alone” I said running off to I room

“Ayama!” he called after me hearing the door slam. “Damn it…”

‘It’s not fair daddy, it’s just not fair’ I said crying myself back to sleep

I whimpered in my sleep really missing my parents and calmed down when I thought I felt the presence of my dad by my side.


	3. Visits from the grave and a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayama has a dream of her dad and finds a job.

“Maya, honey” he called to me.

“Daddy….I really miss you, you broke your promise to me” I told him.

“I know, but don’t be mad at Kenji, I’m so proud of you for graduating college, it’s time to get a job and move out...they need time to be without you” he said.

“I know daddy, but I just miss you...I’ve been trying to help Kenji and Makoto, but it’s hard and I’m scared. I love being around people and making people happy, so I will still do my beading and work an actual job, I will save everything I make though” I promised him.

“Good girl, mama is so happy for you and she is so proud of you as well, we love you Maya, and we want you to succeed in life” he told me.

“Thanks daddy, but I still wish you were here…” I told him.

“I know, you need to apologize to your brother, you may have hurt his feelings”

I sighed. “I know, I know he’s trying to protect me but still..it feels like I’m that little girl still, I don’t think he’ll ever see me as an adult” I said, pouting.

“He will, in time” he promised.

I doubted it, but hey it’s daddy, so whatever.

“If you say so, to him I’ll always be that little girl that is helpless and cannot protect herself” 

I felt him kiss me, it was warm.

“We have to go now, remember we are always watching over you” he said, turning away.

“Why do you call me Maya and Kenji calls me May?” I asked. 

“Your name is Ayama...there are at least three nicknames in there, Aya, May, and Maya...if you do not approve of the nicknames tell us to stop and we will” he told me.

“I never said that, I love the nicknames, I never knew why, don’t go daddy, I still need you and mama here” I said softly.

“You’re alright little one, I can see you are a woman now, you will do fine in this world, keep being you and please apologize to Kenji” he said again as he left.

“No...daddy...NO!!” I screamed sitting up and found Kenji there.  
He looked at me. “Are you okay? I heard you talking to someone” 

“I was talking to daddy, he came to visit me” I said, not looking at him.

“May…” he started to say then stopped.

“I’m sorry Kenji...the death of our parents I took super hard, daddy promised me something and it’s not fair for you to baby-sit me all the time. I need you to treat me like an adult, and not that little girl you have to protect….I’m not five anymore” I told him.

“I know you’re not...I’m trying to see you as an adult, but it’s hard, and it’s fine” he told me

“Look, I know you’re my brother but you need to quit treating me like crap, I’m going to find a job and work, still doing my beading and eventually move out, but I need you to treat me like an adult” I told him.

He nodded. “I will try, but it’s still hard for me, come have breakfast then you can go out to find a job, I’ll set up a spot for you to do your beading” he promised.

I nod and get up. 

He led me back downstairs and I ate. 

“Where should I try to work for now?” I asked.

“Well the hospital cafeteria needs help” he suggested.

“Sure, I’ll try that” I told him and went to shower.

After my shower I drove to the hospital and saw Makoto.

She saw me and waved. Makoto looked worn out and it was only noon.

I went over to her. “Where is the cafeteria?” I asked her.

“Come on I’ll show you, it’s my lunch time anyway” she told him.

“You seem upset, did Kenji say something to you?” she asked.

“Well you know Ken...still doesn’t see me as an adult, just that little girl” I told her.

She nodded and paid or two lunches.

“Thank you” I told her.

“Sure anytime, you are looking for a job?” she asked.

“Yeah, so I can save and get out of your house, I had a dream about my dad” I told her.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t afford a big steak dinner...it’s not in our budget” she said.

“It’s fine, I need to do things for myself anyway” I told her. “Or at least try too”

She nodded again. “Look, we can help you out with a small place”

“Thanks, but no...I will get this job and pay you some money for food, rent, and other things while saving for a place of my own” I said.

“Are you sure? You don’t have too, we’re not going to force you” 

“I know, but you need help too”

“Alright, I’m finished and if you are too I will introduce you to the manager” 

“I am, and thanks Moto” I whispered so no one would hear.

“Thanks for not saying that louder, I have my patients call me Koto, some try to call me Mako, but that’s not my name”

“I know, and you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you here, just trying to get on my own two feet” I said

“Right and I guess a little here and there from you will help too...but remember, we are family and we help each other out when we can” she told me.

I nod as she leads me to the manager and introduces us.

“Hello” I said cherrily. “I’m Ayama, it’s nice to meet you”

She smiled back at me. “Hello Ayama, I’m Emica, and I heard from Koto you were graduating college?”

“Yes, I did, yesterday” I said.

“Great, where do you see yourself in a year? Five years” she asked

“In a year out of Koto’s house and in five years, working and owning a jewelry store” I said 

“You do jewelry? That’s awesome!” she said. “I will be your first customer when you open” she said.

“I also bead” I told her.

“Great! I would love to see your work sometime” she told me. “How is tomorrow at eight a.m. sound to you?”

“Sounds amazing, thank you Emica, I will be here” I promised.

“Terrific, come in early so we can get the pesky paperwork out of the way”

“I will see you tomorrow morning” I told her.

She nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

I turned and looked at Makoto happily.

“Congrats, I have to get back to work” she said, hugging me. “I love you Ayama”

“I love you too Koto” I said as she left.

I went home and told Kenji my news.

He hugged me and congratulated me on the job.

I smiled and went to get a drink. Part one of me living my life is underway.

Next part is to work and to get my business up and running.


End file.
